


this is a shitfest (by theodore)

by neutralmilkhoteI



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralmilkhoteI/pseuds/neutralmilkhoteI
Summary: everyone is chillin
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	this is a shitfest (by theodore)

theres a big ass orgy and jfk is fucking everyone i mean hes on a goddamn ROLL right now hes balls deep in rainbow dashs big fat voluptuous gorilla grip WAP and mike myers and michael myers are just jerkin each other off going HAM on each others dicks man and keanu reeves hes just chilling i mean what else is he supposed to do and the other horses man theyre just NEIGHHH WHINNIEEE NEIGH cause theyre horses you know and spike well hes just voring minecraft steve

the end :D


End file.
